


A Fragile Alliance

by amoretpsyche



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoretpsyche/pseuds/amoretpsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Dent isn't a white knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fragile Alliance

Harvey isn't a white knight. The description is too simplistic - it fits him two sizes too small and stifles the reality of the situation. To say that he was good and just and pure all the time would be a lie and he knows it. There are moments when something darker seeps in and the coin twists to tails rather than heads. There are moments where he becomes the villain of he piece and revels in the enthralling release mischief can provide. He can be greedy, he can be possessive - he can be all those terrible traits Rachel sees in Bruce and then some. At times he's reckless - he lets his need overtake his common sense and it results in unforeseen consequences. His luck runs out before the party's over and in the wake of sin there is always regret. 

But in the sweltering heat of the moment he doesn't think of the future - he doesn't think at all. When his fingers trace circles around Jim Gordon's wrists there isn't a single thought in his head - just the feel of firm bone beneath the skin. Skin that warms rapidly beneath his touch then breaks into gooseflesh as he makes his way up and down the throbbing pulse points. Fine hairs prickling against his nails as he moves to unbutton the sleeve of Gordon's dress shirt. 

Too many thoughts could stop him from making such a well-timed mistake. 

Somewhere in the back of Harvey's mind he knows this is wrong - Gordon is not like his other conquests. He didn't seek Harvey out with coy innuendo or flirtation. If anything he avoided acknowledging the growing tension between them, preferring to focus on the impersonal political issues that connected them. They are both cogs in the wheel that kept Gotham running - diligent servants of the order. Left to his own devices Gordon would have kept things on that detached level forever, pausing only to stare at Harvey a bit too long through those thick frames - looking away when caught then fumbling for a cigarette. They never talked about it - words had a horrible habit of making things real. 

When Harvey pulls Gordon's fingers into his mouth and sucks them in slowly its all too real. He can taste the cold metal of Gordon's wedding band as his tongue explores each long thin digit. Its a little sad that Gordon still wears the ring long after his wife has jumped ship but Harvey doesn't dwell on it - some people carry a torch forever, he's just happy the heat radiating off Gordon right now has nothing to do with any of that. They're still dressed but Harvey can feel the unmistakable press of hardness against his erection. He curls into it, pushing his hips forward and almost growling when Gordon makes a choked groan of protest. 

"Harvey, we can't - I can't do this." 

The words are meaningless - the flush in Gordon's cheeks says more than his refusal ever could - it shouts loudly, drowning out all sound as Harvey pushes his hips forward once more with renewed vigor. Of course Gordon would protest - of course he would choose the moral high road and deny himself. For all his perceived goodness Harvey has never participated in the quiet self-abnegation Gordon favors. 

And he wasn't about to start. 

Beneath Gordon's shirt Harvey finds a nearly gaunt stomach and two pert pink nipples. He finds new ways to make Gordon give off those little noises that betray everything. Gordon has always been wound a bit too tight - constantly struggling to retain control over the uncontrollable and disappointed by the bleak success rate. Harvey thinks it beautiful to watch such a restrained man come undone, to see him unguarded and open - eyes squeezed shut, cock leaking through the thin fabric of his boxers. Seeing Gordon in this state is a bit like watching a volcano on the brink of explosion - there's nothing but steam, fire and anticipation. 

Anticipation was always the best part of intimacy, at least in Harvey's mind. The moment between knowledge and assumption always stirred something in him. He wasn't quite sure he wanted all Gordon's secrets just yet - he could have them if he pressed hard enough, Gordon was unrepentantly forthright when he wanted to be. He would tell Harvey everything, he would give himself up - trust him in the same earnest the way he trusted the Batman, only with more warmth and less fear. 

That was the future - if they made it that far. For the moment Harvey was content to strip down slowly as Gordon's eyes ran over his body. He didn't put on a show but he could tell the view was appreciated - there was no mistaking the look on Gordon's face for anything but lust. Harvey crawled back into bed slowly, straddling Gordon's lithe frame as he did. Pinning him down and rubbing off against him, the slightly damp fabric of Gordon's boxers against Harvey's cock creating a shocking friction that startled them both. They set a languorous pace - thrusting against each other slowly as Harvey pinched and pulled at Gordon's nipples, still marveling at the reaction he could illicit from the simple action. Gordon for his part ran his hands up and down Harvey's back with trepidation - his hands tremble as Harvey moves them lower to cup his ass - his body trembles as he sinks in a slender forefinger much to Harvey's surprise. 

The slow burn is perfection - it drives Harvey mad but it can't last.  
He won't let it. 

His name is on Gordon's lips as his mouth dips lower - licking a long line down that taut stomach, mouthing slowly over the bulge barely concealed by Gordon's boxers. Harvey can taste Gordon through the fabric - the salt of his skin, the bitterness of his precome, everything about him that's alive and vital. He pulls the thin cotton down to reveal a long slender organ pulsing with blood. Gordon is leaking all over his hands now - making them slick as he jerks him off in deft strokes. The feeling is good but hollow somehow and Harvey maneuvers himself so that he's working both of them at the same time. His cock hard against Gordon's as he holds them both in place - letting a finger slip back to tease Gordon's perineum as he watches the emotions race across Gordon's face - hunger, passion, and agony - everything all at once. Harvey can feel the long spurts of come hot on his fingers as he milks out the last of Gordon's orgasm. 

Its not until Gordon kisses him that Harvey accepts there will be hell to pay. The kiss is a simple - an almost chaste press of lips but it means something more, it’s enough to send Harvey over the edge and he slumps boneless onto Gordon’s body. It’s enough to remind him that there are sentiments behind the physicality. Harvey respects Gordon as much as he wants him and he’d like to think the feeling was mutual. There is a risk in their shared admiration – sex required a certain incivility that made things trickier than they ought to be. A good man would have avoided bringing such complexity into the mix – he would have kept things cordial and aloof in spite of the barely restrained longing. Harvey doesn’t want to think of the chaos he’s caused – the million things they will have to work through come morning, the words they will not say, the abstract definition of what they are to each other. The fragile alliance they formed could be strengthened or destroyed depending on his next move. 

Harvey retrieves his lucky coin from his pants pocket as Gordon watches him silently. He can’t remember when flipping the coin became a compulsion rather than a habit – he just knows he needs it now more than ever. 

As he tosses the glittering silver piece into the air Gordon pulls him in for another kiss. There is nothing chaste this time – only ardor and intensity. Harvey returns the embrace cheerfully as they start their little dance all over again. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harvey can hear the distant clatter of a coin hitting the floor. 

He feels his luck is changing…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my chief enabler and The Dark Knight Kink Meme a billion years ago.


End file.
